


best kept secret

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, cute lil tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Grace u gotta tell us ur ao3 at some point





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fren grace from the chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fren+grace+from+the+chat).



> Grace u gotta tell us ur ao3 at some point

Tyler wakes up feeling small. 

He's alone in an unfamiliar bed, and when he reaches around he can't find his teddy, and that's enough to make him start crying. 

A door opens and he hears footsteps, then a hand is cupping his cheek. “Tyler?”

Tyler grabs Josh's hand and sniffles. “I wan’ my teddy.” He feels a little less alone and scared now that Josh is here. 

Josh reaches down into a bag by the bed and pulls out a black stuffed bear. “Here you go.”

Tyler reaches out and grabs the bear, holding it close to his chest with both hands. Josh laughs a little, wiping away Tyler's tears. 

“What happened, Tyty?” Josh asks gently. 

“I was alone n it was scawy.” Tyler mumbles, looking away from Josh. 

“I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't’ve left you all alone.” Josh lays a kiss on Tyler's forehead. “Do you think you can get up and get dressed? We have to leave soon.”

“Can I keep my teddy?” Tyler widens his eyes pleadingly. 

Josh smiles. “Of course, Tyty.”

Tyler smiles a little. “Thanks, Joshie.”

“You're welcome baby boy.”


End file.
